Inexplicable
by JustAnotherTwit
Summary: Kim and Jack are finally together and their relationship is perfect, until a new student arrives at Seaford High and catches everyone's attention. Jack, Jerry and Milton are all taken by her beauty and invite her to their dojo and Kim, well, she isn't quite sure of what she thinks.


AN: This is my first fic, I lost a bet with a friend and now I get to write a femslash fic for Kickin' It. I am excited though. I noticed that there is very little in the Kickin' It fandom, so if you don't like the idea of girl on girl, this fic is not for you. Everyone else, enjoy.

Oh and I will be including other characters in this story, I'm very plot focused but character driven. Any reviews, thoughts and suggestions are gladly welcomed.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It and all that yada yada, although if I did, it definitely wouldn't be losing its best character.

* * *

Kim Crawford tapped her pencil again her notebook as she stared at the clock mounted above the English teaches chalkboard, the clock was ticking louder and louder as each second passed, school was almost over and the past hour had been dragging on for what felt like years.

Kim was psyched about the school to end, she and her boyfriend, Jack Brewer, were heading to the movie theater to catch the opening screening of Frozen. The best thing about it, was that the movie was Jack's choice. Ever since they had made their relationship official, Jack had been confiding in Kim more than he ever had before. She realized that he had a very sensitive side that included loving children, chick flicks and the occasional pedicure. He was manly, yes, but he also enjoyed things that made him feel emotion and Kim couldn't help but fall harder for him with every new thing that she learned.

The school bell finally rang, snapping Kim out of her gushy thoughts. She hopped out of her seat and sped out the door towards her locker, as she whipped around the hallway corner she collided with another girl. The collision knocked the books and papers out of both girls' hands. Kim looked up from the scattered paper to tell her that she needed to watch where she was going but as Kim made eye contact, all of the anger disappeared. Kim was at a loss for words as she took in the sight in front of her.

A tall raven haired girl stood inches from Kim, her eyes were a piercing green and you could tell how toned her body was even through the thick sweatshirt and faded jeans she was wearing. A smiled appeared across her shiny, pick lips. Kim felt her breath hitch. The girl broke their eye contact and knelt down to pick up her belongings, Kim did the same, as they stood back up she handed Kim one of her notebooks that ended up in her hands.

"I-I'm sorry," Kim stuttered, she cleared her throat to continue, "I shouldn't have been running in the hall and uh-"

"Don't worry about it, I'm Kelcey by the way." The girl said, she extended her free hand out to Kim to shake it.

"Kim, I'm Kim." She cleared her throat again as she awkwardly shook the other girls hand, "Sorry, I uhm, I'm a bit out of it today. Are you new here?"

"Yeah, today was my first day. Well, kind of. I only had one class so I guess tomorrow will be my first _official_ day, if that matters at all." Kelcey laughed nervously, she glanced at someone walking by as they brushed by her and then brought her attention back to Kim.

"That's cool, maybe tomor-"

"Kim, hey! We're going to be late if we don't leave now." Jack interrupted her from across the hall, as he got closer to them he realized that she was talking to someone, "Sorry to interrupt, I…" He stopped talking once making eye contact with Kelcey.

Kim rolled her eyes at the expression on Jack's face, he looked shocked in a sense. Kim realized that she probably looked equally as stupid staring at the girl with they first made eye contact, "Jack, this is Kelcey, she's new here. Kelcey, this is my uh, boyfriend, Jack."

"Nice to meet you, Jack."

"Likewise. Not to sound rude, but we have to go. Maybe we could all sit together tomorrow at lunch or something?"

"Sure, that would be nice." Kelcey said, looking back to Kim. They stared briefly at each other before Kelcey continued, "I guess I'll see you two tomorrow then?"

"Yeah, bye." Kim said.

"Bye." Kelcey said.

Kim watched her walk around the corner and out of sight, she stood for a moment and then looked back to Jack who was staring at her, "Oh, hey we should probably go, let me throw this in my locker and then I'm ready."

"What was that?" Jack asked.

"What?"

"You were- that was an awkward interaction."

"How so?"

"There was this weird…tension." Jack raised an eyebrow while searching for the right words to say. He grabbed Kim's hand and intertwined their fingers as they walked out of the school.

"I don't know what you mean."

"I don't either. She seemed nice though, maybe we could invite her to the dojo tomorrow. We could really use another girl."

"What makes you think she would be interested?" Kim asked.

"She looked like the sporty type."

"Maybe." Kim said.

* * *

As Jack and Kim were walking out of the theater, they spotted two of their closest friends, Milton Krupnick and Jerry Martinez. The boys were walking out of another screening room when they saw Jack and Kim.

"Hey, what did you guys see?" Jerry asked.

"Frozen." Jack said.

"Was it any good? I kind of wanted to see it but Jerry didn't want to." Milton said.

"Yeah it was, actually," Jack said, "We are heading to Phil's if you want to come?"

"We wouldn't want to interrupt your date." Milton said. He looked at Kim, wondering why Jack would invite them.

"No, it's cool." Kim said, she pulled Jack closer into her side and smiled at the boys, "We don't have to be alone 24/7."

"Good, I'm starving." Jerry said.

The group started walking towards Phil's restaurant, once they reached the door, Jack held it open for everyone to walk inside and they sat in their usual stop in the far right corner.

After ordering their food, someone caught Jerry's attention, "Whoa, look at that chick over there, she is smoking." He said, looking toward the opposite side of the restaurant.

Kim rolled her eyes at Jerry's obnoxious description, but looked to see that same raven hair girl that she had met earlier that day. A boy was sitting across from her and they were eating. Kim felt her heart race accelerate at the sight of her, she pulled her menu back up to cover her face and stared at the words until they blurred together and her eyes began to hurt.

"Kim, that's the girl we met earlier at school. Kelcey, right?" Jack asked.

"Sure, I think." Kim said, not taking her eyes off the menu.

"She is really pretty." Milton commented.

Kim looked up from her menu to see all three guys staring at Kelcey their mouths agape, "A picture will last longer."

"Do you think so? I wonder if that's her boyfriend." Jerry asked.

"They look more like siblings." Jack said.

"You should introduce us."

"We just met today, I doubt she even remembers us."

"Come on, Jack." Jerry whined.

"I'm going to the bathroom." Kim interrupted. She stood up and walked around the booth to the restroom, she didn't want to hear them talk about her anymore. It wasn't like she was jealous or anything, Jack was hers and hers alone. But something about the other girl bothered Kim. Maybe it was the way that she felt the words drift away and her mind draw a blank earlier when they first met, or the weird effect that Kelcey's eyes seemed to have on her.

Kim leaned against the stalls' wall for a good five minutes before feeling ready to go back out there again. As she walked towards the door, it flung open and smacked her, knocking her backwards to the floor.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" Kelcey knelt down in front of Kim, her eyes full of worry.

Kim brought her hand to her forehead where the door hit her and chuckled, "I guess we are even now."

"No, we aren't, your forehead is bleeding," Kelcey stood up and grabbed a couple paper towels from the sink and wet them. She walked back over by Kim. Kim reached out to grab the paper towels but Kelcey gently pushed her hand away and pressed them to Kim's forehead. Kim looked into Kelcey's deep, green eyes, feeling dazed for a moment.

"Maybe we should get you to a doctor or something, that's an awful gash."

"I'm fine, really. You should get back out there, your boyfriend is waiting on you."

Kelcey scrunched her face in disgust, "Eww, that's my brother. And he can wait all day as long as I'm concerned." Kelcey reached her hand out to help Kim stand up.

Kim hesitated a moment but then took it, as their hands touched, Kim felt a weird sensation flutter throughout her chest. She pulled away quickly and then smiled awkwardly, looking everywhere but at Kelcey.

"Are you sure that you are alright?"

"Positive." Kim tried walking towards the door but stumbled into Kelcey, the both crashed into the wall and started laughing. "Maybe I should sit for a few minutes or something."

"Come on," Kelcey wrapped her arm around Kim's waist to help stabilize her, they walked over to the sink and Kim hopped up onto the counter. They sat in silence for a few minutes, an awkward tension seemed to seep throughout the air.

"You really don't have to wait in here with me, I'll be fine." Kim said.

"I want to."

"Okay."

"So what do you do for fun, you know, besides running into people and doors?" Kelcey asked.

"For the record I only run into people, that door ran inta me."

"Inta?"

"Yeah." Kim laughed at Kelcey's facial expression, her eyebrows seemed so expressive. It was cute. "Umm, beside running inta _people, _I do a lot of Karate. That's actually all right now. Just training for a competition next month."

"That sound's cool."

"Really? You should join us sometime. If you want to?"

"I would love too. It's a lot harder to meet people around here than I thought it would be, and you seem really cool. I mean, if it wouldn't be intrusive and what not."

"No of course not…" Kim looked away from Kelcey towards the ground, "You seem really cool too. Do you want to come with us after school tomorrow?"

"Definitely." Kelcey slide off the sink besides Kim and made eye contact, "Is your head feeling any better?"

"Yeah we should probably go back out there. I'm sure Jack's wondering what's taking so long."

"I guess we should." Kelcey said. She held her hand out to help Kim off of the counter.

* * *

AN: Kinda short for a chapter, but I want to see if this draws any attention in before I continue writing. Lemme know what you think. (:


End file.
